Ocarina of time The Real Story
by Insanegoth
Summary: I'm rating this R for future chapters this is SheikxLink, yaoi, slash whatever you so desire to call it. I just love the SheikxLink pairing and so this is my retelling of Ocarina hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

IG: what if Sheik was a real boy, I know it sounds cheesy and Pinochioesque but really that's my story….

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is, could, or appears to be owned by anyone else

Warning: this is slash period end of story leave if you don't like it if you flame me I swear there will be many hells to pay, yes I meant many not just one.

Prologue

Jerelda was a small Hylian woman with raven black hair and sky blue eyes so bright they made you smile no matter what. She was a strong woman despite her small frame and chose to follow her husband who was of the royal guards on his long rounds out in to the country side.

After a few years it came to pass that Jerelda became pregnant, but still she refused to leave her husband's side trudging along. While they where in the Sheikah village though Jerelda gave birth.

It was a handsome baby, golden yellow hair like his father and bright blue eyes like his mother. He was alert and strong but his mother was not. Her small body was spent and the guard was leaving in the morning. So her husband did the only thing he could he took his wife and new son to his friend who had also just had a son a mere few months ago.

The two women would be well taken care of by his friend's sister and they could talk as they shared in the same miracle. While their son's one a golden blond blue eyed Hylian and one a silver blond red eyed Sheikah became inseparable

So it went that the women talked and the baby's slept and ate and even began to play together. The first time the woman's husband came back three months after their sons birth the woman professed weakness still. When it was really a love of woman friends that kept her.

The next time her husband came back six months after the birth his wife asked for but one time more to rest and prepare the baby to leave. The guard was reluctant saying he would be away longer this time. The next time he came back was a year later his son 1 and a half years old. This time, though the wife was not happy to see her husband she had gotten used to her son having a playmate in the young Sheikah boy of her friend.

So making a hard decision she stayed and her husband left for the final time. For the next troop of guards to come to the village where gerudo. A war had broken out the Sheikah where safe but the Hylian woman and her son where not.

In a rush the raven haired woman ripped her son from his games with his young Sheikah friend. Wrapping him in a blanket she fled with her Sheikah friends covering her, leaving one silver blond boy crying behind and one golden blond one crying in her arms.

Running with her now 2 year old son Jerelda stumbled out into the waning light of dusk and ran for all she was worth. For the next two days she ran fear lending her strength her body spending itself to protect her son.

At long last she stumbled into the forbidden forest and the little Kokori children brought her torn and exhausted body to the great Deku tree. "Plea….please….m-my….baby….Link" Jerelda got out before she collapsed, and the Deku Tree was at a loss in the center of his sacred grove there was now a body of a woman who loved her son enough to give up life for him and said son. A toddler only 2 years old crying for his lost friend and his dead mother.

And yet the Deku tree saw past all this into the child's future. The child's destiny was strongly intertwined with the survival of Hyrule. He was to be their savior from a great evil sweeping the land even now. So the Deku tree let the child stay in the forest and raised him as a kokori.


	2. Chapter One

IG: YES I'm glad I have a few Sheik/Link fans out there if you ever right any fanfiction involving these too let me know ASAP. Anyways I took the liberty of naming Navi and well you'll see…

Chapter 1 8 years later Link is now 10

Link sits up gasping from a horrible dream; a small blonde girl on a white horse is being chased by an evil red haired man on a black horse. She is always running from him and Link is there but he can't do anything to stop it because after all he is only a kid. Link sighs as he lies back down in his bed and throws and arm across his face attempting to find sleep again.

But as always after the dream with the horse comes those flashes of deep fiery red eyes and that vague sense of knowing but not remembering. Link throws his hand off his face and sits up, when a bright bouncing ball of light flies into his tree house. Ringing like mad the ball bounces around until Link finally growls at the annoying noise and throws a pillow at it.

The ball of light is caught by the pillow and it falls to the ground underneath it. As the anger haze wears off Link realizes what he has done and goes over to pick up the pillow. Setting the soft weapon aside he scoops his hand under the ball of light and brings it up to eye level and gasps.

Lying in his hand is a tiny replica of a woman; the little thing has dark blue hair in a braid that hangs past her feet and a silver flowing gown that clings to her small white body her little white feet are pointed and so is her nose. Her features are so delicate but so beautiful. And as she awakens her lovely deep violet eyes flutter open.

Link smiles down at the little woman and holds out a finger to help her stand. But she shrugs it away and simply snaps out a pair of thin silky silver wings so that she can hover just above Link's hand. As she hovers there is a slight tinkling noise and Link looks down to what he missed on one ankle is a silver circlet and connected to that by what would be a heavy silver chain for her are 13 bells that trail behind her longer than her blue braid.

Link runs a finger along the bells making them clink. "Why do you wear these?" Link asks and the small woman sighs "It is the curse of the Fairies to wear bells until they are set free by their masters. I have never had a master so I wear my bells, but you are my master now Link and I bring a message from the Deku Tree he wants to see you right away."

Link falls back stunned "A fairy for me……but I…..weren't you supposed to come to me when I was a baby?" The fairy smiles riley and cocks her head "No I wasn't now can we please go?" she says as she begins to bounce around in the air again tinkling her little bells. Link sighs "At least tell me your name…." he asks pleadingly.

The little fairy stops bouncing in the air and puts one hand on her hip and the other to her chest in a dramatic gesture. "My name is Navinasura Sephineth Fallenor….." The fairy pauses and looks over at Link's confused black face. "But you can call me Navi." She says smiling and sticking out her hand. Link reaches out with a finger and Navi and him shake on their new partnership.

Navi flutters up to Link's head and lies down in his hair, her braid and bells going strait back under his hat and her feet kicking back and forth in the air Navi rests her head and her arms her big violet eyes starring strait ahead. Fluttering her wings so that she floats a little she leans forward too far to keep her balance, that is if she didn't have wings and looks Link in the eye. "Well are we going?" she asks her little upside down face slowly moving out of Link's line of vision.

Link chuckles and looks up at his bangs were he catches just the slightest hint of white and silver. "Make your self right at home." Link says Navi chirps from on top of his head "I will" chuckling some more at his very opinionated fairy friend Link exits his house and heads to the entrance to the Deku Tree's grove where he runs in to none other then 'The Great' Mido himself.

As Link tries to get around Mido he keeps on blocking his path. Finally Link throws out his hands in defeat and yells at him "What do you want Mido" Link asks with the venom of his anger tingeing his words with hate. Mido sneers "Fairy-less boys aren't allowed to see the great Deku Tree so beat it."

At hearing this Navi peaks out her little head from its nest in Link's sun gold hair "What do you mean Fairy-less, what am I chopped liver…." As Navi goes on she gets angrier and her little wings flutter lifting her off Link's head until Mido has a very angry fairy floating right in front of his face. "I'm one of the best fairies and you have the nerve to insult Link like that. Link is twice the man you will ever be now let us through."

Navi stands in air right in front of Mido fuming. While Link stands off to the side very embarrassed at having a woman no more than 5 inches tall defending him, but Mido after he gets over his shock at the fairy smirks evilly "Well even if he does have a fairy no one is allowed in until they show me a sword and shield."

Navi huffs at Mido and is just about to go into another rant when Link scoops her up with a hand and places her back on top of his head. "Fine Mido, but no changing your rules when I get back with a sword and shield." Link says sneering once more at the annoying boy before walking off.

As he walks away Navi hovers holding onto his bangs again so she can look him in the eyes without loosing her perch. "What was that for, I was about to give him another piece of my mind." She says growling ferally and Link thinking shaking his head would be a bad idea just roles his eyes at her. "Look Navi you may be pretty powerful among the fairies but here in the forest Mido is the boss and its best just to find ways around him or do what he says no matter how much it aggravates you" Link says gritting his teeth on the last bit.

Navi cocks her head at Link and the motion pulls her braid free so the blue rope like thing swings down and tickles Link's nose. Link laughs and raises up a hand to lift the braid away from his nose. Navi still confused at his logic smiles at the young hero's laughter and decides to leave well enough alone. Pulling her self back up to her perch she pulls her braid up as well and rests her head back on her hands watching as they enter the store.

"40 rupees for a shield!!!!!" Link yells out as he speaks to the shop owner and Navi perks up. Looking at the very underwhelming wooden deku shield Navi snorts. As Link argues with the man she lifts off his head and flits into the back room. It takes all her might and quiet a bit of struggling but the little fairy girl manages to lift a shield out the window of the store.

Flying back around she runs right into Link's nose as he storms out of the store. The blow flings her into the dust at his feet and Link stunned for a moment bends down quickly to pick up his tiny friend. Navi lies in his hand a little dizzy and a little dirty but no worse for the wear. "You left my hat?" Link asks but than waves it off as he stands up still carrying Navi he begins to rant "Can you believe that shop keeper he is charging 40 rupees for that tiny shield and he doesn't even have swords in stock……." Link whines and continues to rant.

Meanwhile Navi has come to her senses and stands in his hand yelling at him "Link I……Link would you…..LINK!" Finally sick of being ignored Navi flies up and kicks Link in the nose. Now a fairy kick doesn't hurt at all but it did get the young boys attention. "Yes Navi?" he asks and the little fairy smiles "Follow me" she says simply and she is off flying fast as Link struggles to keep up.

Finally Link finds himself behind the store and there it is the deku shield Navi snuck out of the storage room. "Navi you did this?" Link asks stunned at his little fairy and she nods vigorously than her work done she flits back up to his head and lies back down kicking her feet in the air. Link smiles "Thanks…." He says as he picks up the shield and straps it to his back. "Now all we have to do is find a sword….how about we take a quick rest and swim at the pool in the lost woods?" Link asks hopefully looking up and Navi jingles her bells in answer cause she doesn't feel like talking.

Smiling at her antics Link takes off for the lost woods and a nice out of the way bathing spot. As they walk Link thinks of something "Navi if we get separated in the woods I'll just whistle for you okay." Link says and Navi says a quick tired okay. As Link comes to the entrance though he gets the strangest feeling of eyes watching him. Turning around he doesn't see anything and so he enters the woods with a shrug. As the bushes settle at his passing through them another figure drops to the ground in front of the entrance to the woods.

The lithe blue clothed figure peers into the darkness skeptically and brushes a piece of stray silvery blond hair from his eyes as he tries to decide whether to enter or not. Leaning further into the brush he blinks his blood red eyes and after one more second of thought plunges right into the woods following the light path left by the little blond boy.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

IG: Sorry I'm soooo late guys life got in the way and I'm so sick right now, I'm going to the doctor tomorrow cause my friend had a nasal infection yum pleasant so I could have one and I've just felt like shit….but anyways here's the chapter it's extra long to make up for it's tardiness….

Link sighs when he finally reaches the little pool and dips a hand in, the water is perfect. Navi hovers off of his head and turns around as he strips than dives into the pool ripples from his passing lapping at the small shore. Coming back up Link pins his bangs behind his ears and ruffles the rest of his hair which is shorter than his bangs. "You can look now Navi I'm under the water. Jeez I'm only ten anyways I would understand you being embarrassed if I were an adult." Link says and the little fairy turns around red faced.

As Link swims about Navi sits at the edge of the pool dangling her arms in the water as she makes ripples drawing little pictures as she hums. As Link swims though he gets that queer feeling back that some one is watching him like he had when he entered the woods. Not voicing his feeling to Navi Link just continues to swim. Finally Navi sits up and dries her hands on Link's hat. "I'm gona go see if I can dig up anything on where we could find a sword okay Link….I'll be back in about an hour." Navi says and with that she flies off.

Link swims over to the shore and slips on his tunic but leaves his hat and boots and shield lying on the shore. Dangling his toes in the water Link rests on his stomach his chin on his hands as he stares right back into the part of the woods he feels watching him. "Okay I'm gona close my eyes." Link says loudly to the woods but gets no response. "Than I'll count to 20 and who ever is watching me better be out here were I can see you or you better be gone."

Link closes his eyes and begins to count "1….2….3….4….5….6….7….8….9….10…" Link only gets to ten as he opens his mouth to count again something brushes his hand and he opens his eyes to see a boy his age starring down at him curiously from a crouching position his single white finger still touching the back of Link's tanned hand.

Link grins at the boy and sits up sitting cross legged on the forest floor the strange boy in blue follows his example and they stare at each other a mere inch separating their knees. "So you were watching me?" Link asks and the strange boy nods looking up into Link's eyes that are so blue they put the sky to shame.

But as soon as Link catches a glimpse of those blood red eyes he gasps and pulls back from the stranger. Loosing his balance he falls on to his back and before he can collect himself. The stranger in blue is sitting on his chest peering down at him with those intense red eyes. The stranger pulls the white cloth that covers his mouth to reveal features that are masculine yet delicate, something that despite him only being ten will stay with him all his life.

Link is stunned as he gets a good look at the stranger's hair and the silver blond color of it seems so familiar. Reaching up Link takes a piece of the unruly silver blond hair between to fingers. "Just as soft as I remember…." Link murmurs to himself and the red eyes grow big. Meanwhile the stranger has been running a delicate finger over Link's high cheek bones.

Pulling back his hand Link continues to stare up at the stranger and the stranger puts an elbow on his chest so he can rest his chin on his hand as he stares down at Link. "Do I know you from some where?" Link asks as those red eyes seem to carve deep into his soul. The blue clad stranger shrugs "I came here to find some one…..My mother said we were friends when we were babies until the age of two. Than him and his mother had to leave because of the evil soldiers she said that they ran here."

The little blue clad stranger says as he runs fingers through Link's still damp hair. Finally the blue clad boy stands up and offers a hand to Link "I think you're him you seem to know me and you seem familiar to me. So my search is over I have found my friend." The boy says smiling as Link takes his hand and he pulls him to his feet.

Link is still a little skeptical though "Did your mother not tell you your friends name?" Link asks and the other boy shakes his head no "I wasn't supposed to come looking for him she thought not knowing his name would discourage me. But as you can see it obviously didn't."

Link smiles he likes this new boy he seems to be a lot like himself adventurous and not too good with rules. Sticking out his hand Link smiles "Well my name is Link and even if I'm not your long lost friend I would like to be your friend now." The other boy grins and takes Link's hand "My name is Sheik and I think we will be great friends Link."

Shaking hands the two boys grin at each other than Link nods to the pool grinning evilly. "You want to take a swim?" Link asks and Sheik picks at the white piece of cloth that was over his mouth. "No I'm okay." Sheik says blushing. "AH HA I knew it you watched me didn't you Sheik?" Link says grinning and Sheik blushes more, starring at the ground.

"Maybe." He says his white face now a bright red and Link is bursting with laughter. Recovering from his laughing fit Link grins at Sheik "Well I think it's only fair that you should return the favor." Link says but Sheik gets all flustered and begins to stammer. But the young Sheikah has a saving grace for it is at that moment that Navi returns jingling like mad in her excitement.

At seeing the new boy though she clams up and glares at him hovering in air. Sheik at seeing the little fairy come back narrows his blood red eyes and pulls the cover back over the lower part of his face, leaving only his eyes and his unruly bangs visible. As the two glare at each other Link just roles his eyes and moves to put back on his hat and boots.

Sheik just stands there glaring at Navi ignoring the unruly clump of bangs that have fallen over one of his eyes making his one visible red eye seem even more intense. Navi huffs as she hovers getting ever closer to his face. Link sighs as he adjusts his shield on his back and rolls his eyes at his two still silent companions.

"Navi this is Sheik….Sheik this is Navi…." Link says stepping up to both of them but they seem to be completely ignoring him. Link throws his hands up in the air he has had enough. "NAVI!" Link yells and the little fairy is startled out of her glaring. "What?" She asks hands on her hips as she hovers over to Link. "What is wrong with you Sheik is a fine person." Link says exasperatedly.

Navi shoots a death glare back at Sheik. "I don't know Link I don't like him…." Navi says than flies over to Sheik. "I mean really Link look at him his entire body covered in that blue stuff and white wrappings; he even covers his hair and most of his face. All we can see is that silver blond hair and red eyes. Believe me red eyes always mean evil and this kid has a bad vibe." Navi finishes as she flies round and round Sheik by perching on his nose and blowing a raspberry in his face.

Link sees his new friend shaking in anger and Navi seems to see it too because she quickly flies back to Link and hides under his hat the only thing showing are her big violet eyes. Sheik's silence is finally too much for him to bear and he explodes pointing at Link's hat.

"I can't believe you travel with that….that….little bug. She is the most annoying thing I have ever laid eyes on or been forced to listen to. What can she do anyways she's not even 5 inches tall. Come on Link douse the bug and let's go." Sheik says and Link glares at Sheik than he reaches into his hat and pulls Navi out forcing her to flutter in front of him and gives her a glare too.

"That's it; you two will not insult each other any longer. I am not picking sides so you better find a way to get along or else." Link says and stomps off. Sheik looks at Navi and Navi looks at Sheik. They both gulp and hurry after the young hero yelling "LINK STOP!!!!!"

Link pounds through the forest grinning leaving an easy trail to follow. Than at the exact moment he turns off his well beaten path he jumps into a tree running along the branches making it seem as if he just disappeared. Jumping down from the tree in a different part of the woods he cuts another large pounding swath to confuse them. He does this a few more times always breaking his paths up. Finally out of breath Link ends up back at the pool and sits down to wait.

Meanwhile Sheik and Navi are pissed off and completely lost. "Why does his path just stop?" Navi asks to herself as she surveys the sudden end to Link's trail. Meanwhile Sheik is having a flash back. He is a child about 2 years old and their mothers have left him and his blue-eyed friend in the yard. They are going to play hide and go seek. So he covers his eyes and when he opens them he sees a clear trail. Toddling off on still slightly shaky legs he follows the trail but it ends.

Sheik grins, he spent hours searching that tall grass finding a lot of wide clear trails that had no pattern they just ended finally he went back to the house and found his golden blond haired friend back where they started fast asleep. "Where did he go?" Navi whines breaking in to Sheik's memories and the young blue clad boy just smirks.

"How about we split up we'll find him faster that way." Sheik says and Navi glares at him. But she has no choice "Fine" she says and goes off into the woods. Sheik heads in the other direction but soon doubles back to the small pond and finds Link sleeping, using every bit of Sheikah stealth the ten year old boy can muster he sneaks up on the blond with very little noise.

Finally close enough Sheik pounces on the blond his white face guard slipping down and they find them selves once more with Sheik sitting on Link's chest. Link puts his hands under his head and smirks up at the other young boy. "That didn't take long…I thought only the kokori new my tricks….but than when I was napping I had a flash back. Of doing the same thing and being woken up by my best friend with red eyes."

Sheik smiles down at his long lost but newly found childhood friend and Link smiles back. But than Link's face darkens "Will you please try to get along with Navi Sheik for my sake?" Link asks and Sheik crosses his arms and huffs like a small child not getting his way. Without uncrossing his arms he tries to blow the silver blond bangs that have fallen in to his eyes out of the way again but he fails.

Link reaches up a hand and tucks the errant bangs behind the other boy's ear and smiles. Sheik rolls his eyes "Fine Link I'll try to get along with her but I'm not making any promises." Sheik says and smiles. Link grins evilly and suddenly his hands are on Sheik's stomach and he is tickling the other boy senseless. Sheik falls on his back and Link continues to tickle him sitting on his stomach.

Link finally stops tickling Sheik and the smaller boy takes a while in getting his breath back. When he finally realizes he is looking up at Link who is grinning like an idiot and sitting on his chest he is not pleased. "Link get off me" Sheik says as he tries to flip the bigger boy off to no success. Link just grins.

"Only if you promise you'll grit your teeth and get along with Navi she's really not that bad when you get to know her." Link says pleading with his sky blue eyes and Sheik can't resist it he has to give in. "Fine she's my new best friend, that is a girl." Sheik says and Link grins standing up he offers his hand to Sheik.

Sheik takes the hand and Link pulls him up but he pulls a bit too hard and Sheik ends up crashing into the other boy's body. Link stands solid and Sheik clings to him trying to keep his balance. Link brings an arm around the other boys shoulder and squeezes him. "Your okay now Sheik" Link says looking down at the other boy with laughter in his eyes.

Sheik blushes and pulls back straitening himself out and pulling back up the white face guard that slipped down when he pounced on Link. Link just smiles and walks to the edge of the clearing whistling sharply. Sheik cocks his head at the blond's strange behavior but he understands when he hears the jingling coming their way.

Walking to stand by Link's side the two boys meet Navi as she flings herself out of the woods. "LINK…I was so worried, why didn't you call me sooner." Navi asks and than she sees Sheik. The glaring match is about to begin again but Link elbows Sheik and the young silver blond remembers his promise.

Sighing Sheik lowers his mouth guard and holding out his hand bows to the fairy. "I am honored that you have returned M'lady Navi and I hope that we will never have our company marred by your absence ever again." Sheik grits out with a smile. Link has to hold in various snorts of laughter as Navi flutters a hand to her chest and floats over to place her hand on one of Sheik's fingers.

"Well now….see Link I told you he was a nice boy." Navi says and Sheik smiles and leads Navi by his finger to her perch on Link's head. After she settles herself in her lying position with her bells and braid trailing back and her feet and wings fluttering about in the air. Navi waves at Sheik and blushes when he smiles at her and bows again.

Link can barely hold in his laughter as Navi drifts off to sleep and slips back so that only her head sticks out from under his hat. She did have a long frantic flight looking for Link. That's when Link finally lets his laughter out quietly of course but it comes and doesn't seem to stop as Sheik stands there hands on his hips glaring at him.

"What?" Link asks when he finally catches his breath and Sheik just sighs "You told me to be nice. Than you laugh at me…ahhhh well at least I charmed your little bu…Fairy" Sheik says starring at the ground dejectedly. Link's laughter flees him completely and holds out and hand to Sheik bowing deeply. "You are a good friend Lord Sheik and I hope you accept my hand in apology." Link says. Sheik immediately perks up and takes Link's hand and off they go back to the village.


End file.
